My Shadow King
by trashy.gray
Summary: Ryuken Morinozuka is Takashi's sister and she's coming back from America. This is my first story, so I hope you like. It's Kyoyoa x OC


**By the way this is all in japanese.** **Ryuken's P.O.V**

I'm going to the same school as my brother. I've been in America since I was eight. Takashi is going to be surprised. I am Morinozuka Ryuken. I'm a 2nd year at Ouran High now. I'm seventeen and was born on July 3rd (Marine Day). I'm going now. I went to Ouran for my 1rst year of high school coming back from America but I had to leave back again. So basically, I went to stay with my uncle and auntie since I was eight but when I turned 14, I went to ouran but when I turned 15, I left during the school year. I never went back. But now I'm back for my 2nd year. I finished my 1rst year in America.

I got in my uniform but it's not the same as the other ouran uniforms because they ran out of the dresses then I put my dark blue hair in a ponytail and left for school. By the time I got to school I left to Science, then I left for English, Mathematics, then I grabbed my lunch and went to music room 3.

I opened it and saw roses falling down in front of me.

"oh my, I've never seen you before my princess" said a blonde guy with violet eyes.

"uhhh, can I request Takashi, please" I said awkwardly

"Haruhi, go get Mori-Senpai"

"okay" a girl said. I could see that the guy was a girl.

"Mori-Senpai, someone's requesting you" she said patting him.

I put down my lunch on the table and waited. Then he came and I ran up to him.

"R-Ryuken, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in America?" he said surprised

"yeah, but since I was old enough to leave , I decided to finish my school year here"

"but why are you wearing a different uniform?"

"I've never heard Mori-Senpai talk this much" a guy with ginger hair said.

"yeah. This is quite interesting" another ginger haired guy said.

"Because they ran out of uniforms" I said looking straight at him. Hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"come on Ryu, Kyoya, you have a girl uniform right?"

"yes indeed" said a raven haired guy with glasses

"but nii-channnnn" I said whining.

"nii-chan?!" everybody said except the guy with glasses said.

"yeah" was all Takashi said.

"Mori-Senpai has a total of four siblings. One is named Ryuken, has a twin brother named Rikito, Akihiro a first year here at Ouran has a twin brother named Yukito" he said pushing his glasses up.

"You're quite the stalker, four eyes" I said looking at him suspiciously. He just chuckled and continued writing on his clipboard.

"Ryu thats not nice, apologize. Also where's Riki, Aki and Yuki?" he asked

" Nope and there still in class and Riki should be coming now. Remeber Aki and Yuki are 1rst years. Oh wait, nevermind, they should be coming too"

"Mhmm and you better or I'll do you know what"

"you wouldn't dare, nii-chan"

"I would. now hurry up and apologize or else"

"Fine! (sighs) I'm sorry for calling you a stalker and four eyes" I said facing the raven haired guy.

"(snickers) its okay" he said looking at me. I blushed at him and looked away.

"Ryu! Taka!" someone said shouting. uh oh. I quickly hid behind him.

"where is she? Nii-chan! you better tell us" Yuki said looking around.

He stood there silent and didnt say anything.

"wait up *pants* guys, why did you guys run so fast?" Aki said bumping into the blonde haired guy.

"sorry" was all Aki said. He totally likes him.

"Its okay" he said picking up Aki.

Riki popped up behind me and scared me with his lion mask.

"There she is! Catch her" Aki said getting off the blonde haired guy.

Riki held me and so did Yuki. Dang it, I got caught. Aki sat on me and tickles me.

"Nii-chan!" I yelled. He came and started tickling me too.

"attack him" I said grabbing his arm.

We tackled him and jumped on him. He laughed and then we started laughing along.

"Oh crap, I gotta get to the dojo" I said trying to get up. But I got pulled back down.

"I told Sensei that you would stay after school with the host club and he said okay" Taka said looking at me.

"but Taka! I wanted to fight again" I said turning away.

"sorry"

"I forgive"

"now that you mention it, I'm going to be late to calligraphy club" Aki said getting off Taka.

"I did the same with you too"

"ehh! but Taka, I wanted to go" he said pouting.

"oh yeah, I gotta get to the swimming club" Yuki said

"I gotta get to kendo too" Riki said

"yeah, I cancled all of that too" Taka said scratching the back of his neck.

"but nii-chan!" we all said in unison

"we were hoping you could join this club too"

"okay, since I only go to the club for Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays " I said

"same but this is basically our class now" they said in unison.

we hung out and introduced ourselves since the customers left.

"I'm Morinozuka Ryuken, I'm a 2nd year and 17 years old. You can call me Ryu. I'm in the martial arts club and photography club"

"I'm Morinozuka Rikito, also a 2nd year and 17 years old but you can call me Riki. I'm in the kendo club"

"I'm Morinozuka Akihiro, I'm a 1rst year and I'm 16 years old. You can call me Aki and I'm in the calligraphy club"

"I'm Morinozuka Yukito, a 1rst year too. I'm also 16 and I'm in the swimming club"

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, a 1rst year, I'm 16 and I'm in this host club as you know. By the way I'm a girl"

"ehhh?!" they all said except the hosts and me. Yup I was right.

"I'm Ootori Kyoya, a second year, 17 years old and I'm in this club"

"that was boring" Aki said.

"Aki don't be rude to your Senpai" Taka said looking at him.

"buuuuuut he didn't say anything and he does kinda remind of me of someone" Aki said looking at me

"what? ohhh, yeah he does. When I was 8 years old, I would walk through the woods in America and cry. But he came up to me and said "dont cry, here I'll give you this. it's my special pen" I took it out and showed them.

Kyoya looked surprised but decided to watch.

"oh yeah you were like "I love his eyes, hair and his kindness" them he left but I think you said you forgot his name" Yuki said

"anyways back to introductions" I said

"Suoh Tamaki, a second year, 17 years and I'm the king of this host club"

"Hitachiin Kaoru, I'm a 1rst year and I'm 16 years old. You can call me Kao or just Kaoru is fine"

"Hitachiin Hikaru, I'm also a 1rst year and I'm also 16 years old. Im older than Kaoru. You can call me Hika but Hikaru also works too"

"We all know our brother and cousin " we said in unison.

I used my phone to call my security to bring in some snacks from America.

Here they come.

"Whats going to happen? are we going to be attacked? Takashi" Mistukuni asked my brother.

"no, Mistukuni, it's just my sister's security guards"

"here, for the host club. These are from America"

"Thanks. I appreciate that, now we dont have to buy snacks but still need to buy sweets" said Kyoya

"no problem, sweets here, I brought from America and some are made by japan professionals"

He smiled and pulled my chin to face him. He gave me a kiss on the cheeks. I blushed and looked away. He smirked at me.

"Kyoya, dont tease my sister" Taka said

"sure but Im not teasing, I'm thanking her"

"Anyways, Takashi lets go home. Mistukuni wanna come?" I asked him.

"of course I would, Ryu-chan"

"bye"

"wait, here, some snacks and candies" Kyoya said giving me the box.

I was excited but someone had taken the box from me.

"sorry Ryu, but you cant have any. You have too many sweets, candies and snacks in your room"

"but nii-chan. pleaseeee" I said making my puppy eyes.

"fine but you better brush your teeth then" he said sighing.

"bye guys, see ya tomorrow"

"where did you get all these snacks from anyways?"

"I bought them with the money I earned. I'm an author remember, also a chef, also a lot more. I also go to the daycare to watch kids that I love"

"Mhmm" Taka said agreeing with me

"oh yeah" Aki said

 **Night** **passes by**

 **Kyoya's P.O.V**

I woke up and remembered we had new host club memebers. But that girl named Ryuken is quite interesting. I would love to make her mine. I got in my uniform and left for school. I went into the host club. It was tropical themed.

It seems Tamaki used money again. Now I have to calculate how much this is.

I got into my outfit for the theme and started calculating.

I wonder if she remembers me. It'll be interesting.

 **Ryuken's P.O.V**

I got into my blue patterned skirt, then I put on my white tank top with spaghetti straps. Some sunglasses and a hat.

I came out and saw everybody else in their outfits. Damn, Kyoya was sexy. I hope he doesn't get any girls or guys.

"Ryu-chan, you look great" Haruhi said.

"thanks how come your not wearing anything. I got an idea and since you dont want them knowing your a guy, I got it"

 **5 mintues later**

"Thanks, Ryu, you're the best. now I dont have to wear the uniform, it was honestly hot"

"No problem"

"Ryu, someone's requesting you" Aki said

"okay, what gender?"

"three girls"

"okay"

I left to go host them.

"my, my, you ladies are beautiful today. You took my heart away before I even knew it" I said sweet talking.

I pulled one of their hands and kissed it and said "Your eyes are so expressive and beautiful I cant help but get lost in them"

They squealed as I sat back down.

"so ladies, would you love to request me tomorrow?"

"of course, we would love to" they said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I would love to see you tomorrow"

I left to see how everyone was doing.

Kyoya saw me and said "you're quite the sweet talker"

"yes indeed, I'm also the adventurous type too. I am a lot of things" I said smirking.

"sure you are"

"I'll see you later. Kyo"

He was surprised I called him that. Now that you mention it, I did hear the boy I met 9 years ago say his name was Kyoya but he got cutt off by his parents and left.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. It seems he hasn't figured that I now know it's him. Black hair, check, glasses, check, brownish-grey eyes check and kind check.

I left to see what Aki and Yuki were doing.

It seems they're 'The Cheeky Twins'

Takashi is 'The Silent Type'

The ginger twins are 'The Mischievous Twins'

Mistu is 'The Boy Lolita'

Kyoya is 'The Cool Type'

I'm known as 'The Sweet Talker'

Riki is known as 'The Adventurer'

We're both the same anyways. We like adventures, traveling, photography, ect.

After everbody's customers left. I said "Lets go to a private tropical Island"

"yeahhh" Mistu said agreeing with me.

"That's a great idea" said Haurhi

"yeah that sounds good" said Kyoya

"Mhmm" Takashi said agreeing too.

"Lets get ready today and leave today too" Aki suggested.

"sure" Tamaki said

We all left home and got ready. I packed up three bags. One bag of clothes and a bag of my photography, art, and ect. If you know what I mean. Third bag is filled with some of my candies, sweets and snacks.

Kyoya suggested we take a limo to get there. He said it wasn't far away.

I sat next to Kyoya and Takashi. Takashi sat next to Mistu, Mistu sat next to Tamaki and Tamaki sat next to Akihiro. Aki sat next to Riki and Riki sat next to Kaoru and Kaoru sat next to Hikaru. Hikaru sat next to Yuki. Haruhi sat next to Rina. Rina is Haruhi's new girlfriend also a new memeber of the host club. Now we're fully a club. You need 12 or more to be a full club.

I was listening to my music until I doze off. I slept on Kyoya's shoulder.

 **Italics means flashbacks or the past**

 _Ryuken's house wasnt far from the woods. She started crying because she couldn't levae with her brothers. They refused her to leave. Her mother didnt talk with her nor her father._

 _"uh huuh huuh" the girl sobbed as she sat down. The tears fell down like a waterfall._

 _A boy with black hair heard crying. He looked around and he found a girl sobbing. He decided to walk up to her._

 _"are you okay?"_

 _"no" she replied back_

 _"dont cry, here, I'll give you this. It's my special pen"_

 _"I'm Ryuken what about you?"_

 _"I'm Kyo-" he had been cutt off by his parents._

 _"Kyoya lets go home !"_

 _"okay! I'll see you next time_ "

 _"bye bye"_

 _'his name's Kyoya. I see. Well, I hope I meet him again' she thought to herself_

 **Flashback ends**

I woke up on the bed and didnt know where I was. what the heck where am I? I looked around and saw Kyoya.

"You're finally awake. change and lets go out, everyone's waiting. by the way, we're sharing rooms"

"okay" wait we're sharing rooms. This is great. I can confront him later.

I changed into my black off shoulder shirt, put on my white overalls which are short. I put my hair down and put on sunglasses.

Kyoya was already in his outfit. He wore his brown shorts and his buttoned up shirt.

We both left and the sun was beautiful.

"Are you not going to take that pen off?" Kyoya asked.

"of course not. This is special"

"I see" he said pushing his glasses up.

I went walking away from everyone.

 **Meanwhile the hosts are doing something**

"Kyoya, lets have a contest. If you somehow make her scared, I'll give you her pictures" Kaoru said looking at him

"challenge accepted and if everybody else scares their crush can have their pictures. Mori and Honey are not a part of this since they're dating each other. Rina and Haruhi cant participate either since they're dating each other. But if they want to they can. I also have their pictures"

"Lets do this" everybody said in unison.

The challenge had been started. Ryuken was afraid of anything except horror movies. She was scared of losing the people she loves.

Kyoya had an idea.

He decided to scare her by saying "Ryuken, I have something to tell you, Takashi fell off a cliff... and he didnt survive"

She turned around and couldn't believe it.

"You're lying. Right?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not"

She ran and ran until she went back to where everyone was. She looked around and then she finally found Takashi. She was relieved. Tears had fallen down her face. They were bursting out like a dam.

"Ryuken, what's wrong?" Takashi asked.

"nothing, just glad you're here" she said huuging him.

"I love you, Takashi"

"I love you too, Ryu"

She walked around until she found Kyoya. She ran up to him and started punching him in his chest. They were weak because she lost her energy.

"You idiot, why did you lie? You worried me" She crying again.

"I'm sorry, it was a challenge. I couldn't help it. I wanted your pictures"

"well, you could've asked me for them" she wiping her tears. He pulled her close and kissed her. It was passionate and soft but long.

"I love you, Kyo" she said smiling wide.

"I love you too, Ryuken"

"now that this happend. You mind telling me who was that boy in America"

He smirked and said "You already know, dont you?"

"yeah but I want the guy I love to tell me"

"fine. It was me. but let's keep this as a secret"

"yeah. but wait Kyoya, I want to ask you something"

"Go on"

"Will, you, Kyoya Ootori, be my boyfriend?"

"of course. I would love to"

She held hands and did one more thing. She kissed him on the cheeks.

 **Just so y'all know, I will be continuing this story. What I mean is that It's going to connect stories with the other ships such as Kaoru x Rikito, Hikaru x Yukito, Tamaki x Akihiro, Mori x Honey and Haruhi x Rina. Thank you. \\(•~•)/**

When they went back, everybody were holding hands. It looks like they confessed their loves.

 **Ryuken's P.O.V**

"Whoa, what happend here?" I asked

"We confessed to each other because it seems that we love each other right Kaoru?" Yuki said looking at him. He nodded back at him.

"yup, this is the island of love and confessions" Aki said smiling.

"one more thing, take care of my siblings since you're all together and dating" Takashi said smiling.

"Yeah, we will" they all said in unison except Haruhi, Rina and Mistukuni.

"now lets go watch a horror movie for celebrating"

"B-but cant we watch something else like comedy or romance" I said trying not to be obvious.

"What? are you scared?" Aki said teasing me.

"N-no, it's just I don't feel like it"

"what a liar. you're just scared"

"Whatever"

 **Hope you enjoyed. This is my first story so yeah. \\( •o• )/ Bai!!**


End file.
